The Curse
by Kandy Korn
Summary: Due to Jake being cursed to kill the Animorphs, some Animorphs are falling for others, falling out of the group, and falling out of love. Read Please!


  
  
The Curse  
By Jessica  
Author's Note: This was lying around my School Notebook, uncompleted, so I decided to send this in to www.fanfiction.net to get this stupid ditty off my chest.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
________________________  
  
  
My name is Cassie. Period. I'm a nobody. Well, I'm a somebody but a somebody telling you that I'm a nobody, for my own safety. Confused yet, wait it gets better…  
I'm telling you this for your own protection against them, the Yeerks. A parasitic alien slug. Right now I predict your saying 'Gee we're going to be attacked by slugs. I'm soooo scared.' Well you better be scared because it isn't the slugs that are coming after us. Its our own self being controlled by the yeerk. The yeerk crawls into your brain, alligning itself into its nooks and crannies. Then it controls you, using you as their body. And all the while your inside somewhere in your own self screaming for help, some little sense of freedom or hope. I know. I've been there. Anyone you might know, I guarantee you, is one of them is a controller. Your gym teachers, your postman, even your own parents.  
Hope. That's what I am here for. What we are here for. You see my five friends are going to save the human race. There's Rachel-my friend and Xena Warrior princess. Jake-The leader and well…umm… my boyfriend. Skipping along there's Marco- Jake's friend forever and comedian. Tobias- A boy with the body of a bird, and Ax-Elfangor's Andalite brother. Yes, a handful of teenagers against alien beings. But we have Mother Nature on our side. When Elfangor died he gave us the power to morph into any animal on earth as long as we acquire its DNA. Elfangor is an andalite prince. That is before he died to the hands of Visser 3, a top ranking yeerk. The Andalites were fighting and still are fighting the Yeerks. They're just on another planet far, far away.   
So now we are fighting until this stupid war is all over and I can go back to being a normal person. We need to focus and concentrate, and not have any problems. But some things are breaking up in our little   
Animorphs group. Some are falling for others, some are falling from the group, and some are falling out of love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
________________________  
  
  
It all started on a Friday, at school. I took my usual seat in front of Marco and a couple rows down from Rachel. I took out my homework, set it my desk and turned to Marco.  
"Hey Marco, how's it going?" I asked. Marco clutched his throat.  
"Poor, poor Marco." Rachel came from behind. "Poor baby caught Laryngitis. Want mommy to make it better?" Marco nodded. "I'm sorry I can't hear you Marco, this is your only chance, speak up." Marco frowned as Rachel teased him. She smiled enjoying every minute of it.   
"So how'd the trip go?" I asked Marco. He and Jake went to the woods on a camping trip last night. Just a way to hold on to their insane lives. And seeing that Jake and Marco have been friends since they were sucking bottles and stacking building blocks, it was normal for them to hang out together. Marco was jotting something down on a piece of paper in sloppy penmanship. Have you ever noticed a guy with neat handwriting or better yet, a neat room. What is with guys I have no idea. I read the note aloud:  
"'Jake and me had a great time. There was lots of Babes. LOTS! You know that song 'Do a little dance, make a little love get down tonight'? Well, we did all of the above if you know what I-'"  
I stopped right there. The note was just a load of bull.  
Rachel shook her head. "Ok Marco. The truth now." Marco wrote again and I read aloud again:  
"' OK, Don't PMS Rachel. Man, I had no fun! All I did was play gameboy until the batteries ran out. Then I roasted marshmallows. Jake went on a stupid jog every morning. Oh yeah, and I go sick! With Laryngitis L'" I laughed at his little doodle of an unhappy face, and paid attention to the teacher's lecture.  
For the rest of the day I didn't see Jake, so I decided to call a meeting in the barn. Just to see if he was safe. Just to check up on everyone.   
I looked up from my chores in the barn to see five faces staring back at me. I have to admit that I was afraid.  
"What is this about Cassie?" asked Marco. His voice had come back.  
"Umm, well, Jake? A place downtown is suspected of cooking cats. It's a Chinese place and I was wondering if we can check it out." I looked towards him for support, but he totally did the opposite and blew me off. He picked up his jacket.  
"Cassie, I don't have time for this, ok? I've got a game tomorrow and I really do not what to be bothered for this nonsense. No missions planned tonight. Good-night" I looked at him puzzled.  
"But Jake I-"  
"NO BUTS Cassie." He cut me off and made a signal for Marco to follow him. Marco really looked like he wanted to stay but followed after Jake. I stood there in awe. Rachel stood up next to me not knowing what to say. She cursed silently.  
Yeerk? Ax spoke up. His eyes grew intense.  
"No. Maybe he's falling out of love with-" I shook the thought from my mind. "Tobias."  
Yes Cassie? His fierce hawk gazed met my soft eyes.  
"Follow Jake for three days."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
________________________  
  
  
For the next three days I did not speak with Jake. I saw him talking to other girls and totally flirting with them. And for the next three days I cried myself to sleep, replaying conversations with him inside of my head.  
Early morning the fourth day, Tobias woke me up.  
Cassie,   
"Yes Tobias?" I feared to hear the conclusion of Jake and why he was acting this way.  
Jake is …not a yeerk. He paused not knowing what to say. I could tell. I could tell by his voice that he did not want to break the news to me. I'm sorry my friend. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't look him in the face. I heard a flutter of wings and Tobias was gone. I went outside and looked at a little ant crawling the ground. I watched it as it crawled looking around, having lost its way. And then a foot, a sneaker ended the ant's little life. I looked up at the legs and up to the chest and the neck and then to the face. Jake, of course. I looked right straight dead center into his eyes. They weren't his eyes. They were different somehow. Somehow that I could not explain.  
"I left my homework in the barn." He said, and without my permission he left and opened the barn door. I looked towards Marco, who got off his bike and came to sit by me. He tried to speak some words of wisdom, but knowing Marco, wisdom is hard to find. Then I totally cracked. I just broke down and started to cry. Instantly he threw his arms around me and hugged me.  
"Shhh, come on, things get better. Please don't cry Cassie. Life is so tough I know. Losing a loved one." I thought Marco had cried too but I wasn't certain. He lifted my chin to look up at him. He was about an inch or two taller than me yet he always complained about himself being short. "Just smile. You always brighten the world with your smile." I looked down.  
"MARCO!" Jake pushed Marco off me. "Get the hell off of my girl!"  
"Hey man, not to take sides but you have been acting a little weird lately what is up?"  
"Your girl?" I spat. I was furious. "Your girl!" He touched my arm and I immediately shook it off and slapped him. I don't why or how I fought up the nerve to do so. But it happened so fast. I guess I scrapped him with my nails because he had a gash across his face. He looked me straight into my eyes.  
"Meeting tonight. In the barn at midnight. Call everyone." With that he hopped on to his bike.  
"Look Cassie," Marco spoke. "I'll call everyone, meeting in the barn 11:30, a half hour earlier, without Jake. We need to get to the bottom of this." I nodded but he saw that it wasn't enough.  
"Marco! Lets go!" Jake called.  
"Smile Cassie, smile." I looked up at Marco, and through all the tears and the madness I flashed my teeth and smiled. He grinned and left. Left me there on my doorstep with a dozen emotions mixed up inside of me that I could not explain.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
_________________________  
  
I sobbed a little as we all met in the barn at Eleven thirty that night. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I had barely figured it all out. I had to find a solution. There had to be a way. The question was, did I do something wrong? Was it him or me? God I needed a break.  
Rachel snorted. "I'm going to kill that jerk of a cousin." She turned around just in time to see Marco, mocking her. "I swear your next on my list, Marco." Marco grinned, pleased, and sat down next to Rachel in the hay.  
Maybe it isn't Jake. Tobias spoke up.  
"What?"  
Well he has no motive to do such a thing. There's no reason.   
"People dump people all the time for no good reason," Marco muttered. Rachel gave him a death stare, telling him silently that he wasn't helping me.  
"Like you Marco?"  
"Exactly, like me-HEY!"  
What I'm saying is that it looks like someone is toying with Jake. Tobias continued.  
"Like Cupid?" Marco asked.  
"You believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny too Marco?"  
"Santa's not real?" Marco falsely pouted.  
"Well," I said for the first time. "Let's try to figure out who. Whose Jake's enemies?"  
"Hmmm, let's think." Marco sighed. "Just about every yeerk there is! Oh yeah, and the-" Marco coughed as his voice gave away. Great! Stupid Laryngitis.  
Marco picked up pieces of hay and started to spell out something in the dirt. C-R-A-Y-A-K.  
"CRAYAK!" I yelled. We were finally getting somewhere. "Of course! We destroyed his Howlers with love, and he's getting us back with love! Brilliant!"  
"Thanks to Cassie and Jake's kissing," Marco muttered. I think he was sour because he had to come to the Animorphs and see they've got one another.   
Then why didn't it happen with Rachel and me? I spun around. Tobias and Rachel never really admitted something was happening with them but I could tell.  
"Maybe it was because we weren't running and jumping in to each others arms like Jake and Cassie did in the jungle," Rachel suggested.  
Oh yeah. Just then the barn door opened. Jake entered. He had a bandage on his cheek from wear I scratched him. I kinda felt proud of the bandage too. But then again I did inflict the pain on him so there was nothing to be proud of.  
"Am I late?" he asked.  
"Just in time," Rachel muttered.  
"Jake what's going on?" Marco asked. His voice was back. It was going on and off back and fourth. Jake shrugged. Marco came from behind Jake with a rope. It all happened so fast. Rachel dove and grabbed Jake's ankles and Marco tied his hands.  
"Get OFF! Get Off me! Get the HELL OFF ME!" Jake struggled, but we had him pinned down.  
"Now Jake what's going on?" Marco asked again. Jake pressed his lips in a thin line.   
"You tell me." Jake scolded. I looked at Jake.  
"Tell us."  
"NO! Bite me Cassie!" I looked at him, and I smiled. He gave me an idea. Instantly I began morphing from human to wolf. Marco and Rachel got the idea and slid off of Jake in enough time for me to pin down Jake with my wolf body. I held my teeth inches from Jake's neck. I can't believe I could do something like that to Jake, my love. But he was just getting on my nerves.  
Still want me to bite you Jake?   
Then, the world stopped and we appeared on a beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
________________________  
  
I looked around. I was on a beach with clear blue water, palm trees, and clean white sand. I had never seen anything like it. I stood up to see Marco, Rachel, a human Tobias, and Ax around me. But where was Jake?  
"Where are we?" I asked as if anyone had the answer.  
"Where's Jake?" Rachel asked.  
"What the hell is going on?" Marco replied.  
I'LL TELL YOU said a very familiar and uninvited voice.  
"The Ellimist, I should have known." The Ellimist is a person, spirit, ghost, whatever. It's a long story but he's a very powerful life form, and he was probably here to help us. Or fool with our minds. Either way, he had more answers than any of us.  
"What's this about?" Rachel piped in.  
YOUR LEADER JAKE, IS UNDER A SPELL, A CURSE.  
"Cast by who?"  
WELL MARCO DID GUESS HALF RIGHT. THE CRAYAK HAS A MAJOR PART IN CONTROLLING JAKE.  
"So who else would…" Marco's voice trailed off. He coughed and gagged a little bit. His Laryngitis was very weird. Sometimes he talked normal, sometimes his voice cracked, and sometimes he totally lost his voice. Whatever was going on with him, he had no control of. I didn't have much to think about until the Ellimist cut into my thoughts.  
THE CRAYAK HAS A HENCHMAN. DAVID, WHO IS ALIVE, WELL, AND HELPING JAKE TO TRACK YOU DOWN.  
"And do what?" Rachel shook her head as she spoke.  
KILL YOU. ONE BY ONE. We all fell silent for a while as the Ellimist disappeared.   
"So what do we do?" asked a tall human Tobias. He stood by Rachel like he wanted to comfort her, put his arm around her. But he stood and stared at the ground.  
"How do we get off this island?" But the Ellimist was already gone and nobody could answer me.  
Well, the only logical explanation… thought Ax aloud. …is for us to locate Jake and break his enchantment. I nodded. We had to save Jake and break the curse set on him. I could understand that Ax wanted to save his prince, before anything else. He didn't want to lose another, like he had lost Elfangor.  
Marco started walking and we followed him. So far we had no clue what to do and being stranded on a beautiful island wasn't exactly my idea of spending a perfectly good weekend. This Animorphs crap could really ruin a life, ya know that? Since, Marco was the only one going anywhere with nothing. I heard a thunder and lighting in the distance  
Where are we going? Tobias asked. It's getting dark fast.  
"Anyone got any ideas?" Marco muttered. I looked up. Till that point, I had just been following them. I was thinking about Jake. Jake wasn't a jerk. He was a sweet guy, it wasn't his fault he was under a curse. And I almost bit him in my wolf morph. What was wrong with me? I was doing so much hardcore thinking that I had not even realized that we were deep in a jungle of tropical trees. The beach was far from sight.   
I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the dark, gray clouds. It was close to raining. To close to being a downpour of great amounts of water. "We've got to set up a camp or shelter or something," I muttered. I sat in the mud against a tree as the rest of them got to work. They all knew what I was thinking about as they used Ax's tail to chop wood and build a small, tepee like hut. Then they spread palm tree leaves heavily over the top for a roof. I looked over as Rachel and Tobias were also making another small tepee. Pretty soon there were 3 small huts, each would probably only hold 2 people. All this time, I had climbed up onto a topical weird looking tree, with branches that spread outward for miles. Through all the vines I could see and smell the beach. Gorgeous white sand poured into an exotic blue and green watered ocean. I was so enwrapped in the scenery that I hadn't even noticed Marco's hand reaching up for a little help. I grabbed it and yanked him up.  
"Gosh, I haven't climbed trees for years," he said. He pointed to a gash on his arm. He probably cut himself on a branch on the way out.  
I laughed a bit. "Oh Marco." I sighed and tore off part of my t-shirt to patch up his gash.   
"Umm, everyone's pairing up to sleep in those cheap huts down their. And since Tobias and Rachel are sharing one, and I really didn't want to sleep with Ax, well, I thought, maybe we could, ya know, if you don't mind, well we could-"  
"Of course Marco." I answered. And without realizing it, I put my hand on Marco's face. For that sheer moment I didn't think anything of Jake. Marco put his hand on my wrist and leaned slowly forward. I wasn't even thinking, just searching for someone to comfort me. Someone who could care for me, wrap me in his arms and say it would be alright. Marco and I kissed in that very tree. And after it was over we both hugged for a long while, as the sun started to set and the rain started to pour. We slipped down the tree and into our huts of a sudden palm tree scent. Some rain leaked in but I somehow felt warm with Marco's jokes and laughs heating up the room. However it was still cold.  
"Its so cold in here." I said. Marco came and put his arm around me, not saying anything but just cuddling in the rain. Its funny though to think that I was in Marco's arms, but all I could think about that night was Jake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
_______________________  
  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night and slipped out of Marco's arms. I rubbed my eyes and noticed this moonlight poured into our "hut" and lit up the night's cloudy deep blue sky. It had stopped raining. Some Storm. I walked out into the muddy sand and walked over to a tree. I sat on a rock and looked up at the sky. Don't Crack Cassie. I thought to myself. That was the last thing I needed. I didn't want to get all emotional on everyone. They'll all feel sorry for me and then what? I'll feel sorry for myself and I'll be sad forever. What?! Cassie, are you giving up hope? You're talking like you're never going to see Jake again. We ARE going to save him, and that's that.   
Just then an orange and black striped tiger leaped over a bush and pinned me down. I knew it was Jake, but my instincts still told me to let out a scream. So I unleashed an ear piercing cry for help that I'm sure could be heard on the other side of the island. I heard Rachel getting up along with Ax. But they hadn't even figured out that I was gone yet. Before I could scream again, a giant tiger's paw came down on my mouth.  
Scream again and I swear I will end your life right here. I was glad to hear the sound of Jake's voice ringing in my head, but his words were not his own.  
"You wouldn't dare" I whispered. Oh, big comeback Cassie. Bravo.  
Your coming with me now. was his only response.  
"Make me," I said, trying to struggle free. Oh yeah Cassie, another brilliant comeback. What are you going to say next to a giant tiger that could take your life in one second.   
Morph wolf and walk ahead of me. I'll tell you the way. But don't try anything funny Cassie. Run away or demorph and I will kill you with no mercy.  
These weren't Jake's words but what could I do? I could see Rachel just getting out of her tent and waking Marco up, but she was so far away. I had walked about half a mile out, yet I hadn't noticed. I looked back at the tiger staring at me.   
NOW! Jake yelled.  
"CASSIE?" Rachel's voice shouted. At that moment, I began to morph wolf. The tiger backed off of me. I walked ahead of him as he began to show me the way. I considered running, I considered demorphing, but my wolf morph was in no way, going to take down a 300-pound or more Siberian tiger. So I gave no trouble, no struggle, and I walked towards what could have been my death. However I did not see the rest of the way to wherever Jake was taking me. I heard the sound of ropes being drawn upward and soon I was trapped in a net. Looking face to face with a man I loved and a man I hated. Both of them seemed to laugh at me, with their grining faces staring at me through the ropes. I was looking directly into David's eyes. Now I believed he wasn't dead. And Jake's presence only made me feel like he was dying inside of himself.  
  
  
chapter 7  
________________________  
  
  
I don't really remember what happened next, it all happened so fast in the middle of the night. But I ended up in a cave somewhere. I demorphed when Jake commanded me to and he tied me to a post, alongside four empty posts. I knew for whom those empty posts were for. My friends, somewhere, out there looking for me. I would be rescued. I looked around the drafty cave and eavesdropped on Jake's and David's conversation.  
"Stay here and watch the girl. If she so much as blinks and eye, slit her throat. I'm going after the bird." David looked around and morphed lion while Jake came up to me. I stared straight into his eyes. Those deep green eyes that used to sparkle whenever they met mine. But those eyes seemed so cold now. So drawn away. I wanted to escape. Maybe I could morph really small and fly away. A flea or something. But I could feel the evil inside this small cave. I felt the Crayak's presence and Jake's eyes watching me. As soon as David left I began to speak.  
"Jake," my voice tried sound soothing. "Come on Jake, you know this isn't right. You know that you should just free me now. So come on Jake, untie me. Jake, are you listening to me? Just loosen the ropes and I won't tell David. Jake, you know-"  
"I know what Cassie?!" Jake shouted.  
"You know that I love you." I answered, my voice a small whisper. But did I really love him? Was I lying or telling the truth? Jake looked like he was going to crack. His eyes sadly looked me. Had I gotten through to him? Jake started to laugh. No, false alarm. I hadn't even touched him.  
"Oh, do ya now? You love me, do ya? Oh Cassie, I'm touched, really I am. But what made you think that I loved you?" His words hit me where it hurt the most. You know how Sticks and Stones may break your Bones, but Words can never Hurt them? That saying is so wrong. Words can shatter your soul; keep you from wanting to live. And that's what I felt like when he said those words. Like my whole life was one big joke.  
"Your crazy," I muttered cruelly.  
"Crazy?" Jake asked. "CRAZY?! Well I guess your right Cassie, I can be a little nutty sometimes."  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Jake mimicked my every word. He didn't have a comeback. He was under a spell, so he just did what he was commanded, no questions asked. Right then I hated him. I hated him so much. I was boiling with anger. I pressed my mouth in a thin line and look to my right, staring hard at a rock wall. It was better than looking him in the face. I noticed that at the very far back of the cage was a cliff that probably went for miles down. And I could hear water, probably a small stream running under us. That's when Tobias was dragged through the doorway, in the same manner that I was. He was bleeding from the head, but he was conscious, although he had no idea what was happening to him. This had to end. Tobias was tied right next to me. Morning was coming soon; I could see the sunlight pouring into the cave. Next, Jake was set out to lure Ax into a trap and capture him. Our Animorphs were coming in one by one. David watched us from a chair as he ate something. That reminded me of how tired and hungry I was.  
"Cassie," Tobias whispered. I turned my head to face Tobias. His dirty blonde hair was tossed about his head. "They found a way to break the spell. The Ellimist told us." He looked like he didn't want to tell me.  
"Yeah, continue."   
"'You have to tell Jake you hate him, that you do not love him." That easy? I thought. But then I really thought about it. How could I say that? That's probably what the others were all thinking. How could sweet, innocent Cassie say this to her love? But I wanted to prove them wrong. That I could hate.  
It was my turn to move. And I had to move my king, or its checkmate.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
_______________________  
  
"No luck with the Andalite, but I did bag this pretty lady," Jake's voice echoed in the cave as he dragged in a screaming and kicking Rachel. Rachel, she would never give up without a fight.  
"Jake. I have to tell you something I've been dying to tell you."  
"Spit it out bitch." I stopped when I heard him say that. "WELL?" He asked. I found the courage inside of me.  
"I hate you. I hate you with every ounce of my body. I'd wish you die, wither away. And I mean every word. You are nothing but a joke to me." Great job Cassie, I thought, that's all you can come up with? You're going to have to do better than that if you want to end this.   
"Yeah, you tell him Cassie," supported Rachel.  
"Really Cassie, because I don't believe that. Yesterday you said you loved me with all your heart. Was I that bad in bed?" He and David snickered and gave each other a high five.  
"It's true," I spoke. "I have feelings that burn for another. I love Marco." It finally came out of me. Tobias and Rachel couldn't believe what I said.  
"Marco?" Jake laughed. "That stupid, not funny friend of mine. I don't believe it."  
IT'S TRUE. I heard a voice. At first I thought I it was the Ellimist talking. But then I realized this was the Crayak. I HAVE SEEN CASSIE AND MARCO KISS JUST HOURS AGO. I blushed. Why'd did he have to announce this to everyone. It was like my mom telling my Uncle about my "little boyfriend" Jake. I looked over to Rachel and Tobias. Rachel had her mouth open. Tobias gave me a thumbs up, which made me blush even more. Thanks to my dark skin I don't know if anyone recognized if I was embarrassed.  
Yep, that would be me! MARCO! I looked back at Jake who was breaking out of the trance. He was becoming the real Jake again. At the same time, Marco in gorilla morph, and Ax attacked David.   
"Jake, untie us," Rachel yelled. She wanted a piece of action, a piece at David. Jake shook his head, not knowing what happened. He obediently started fiddling with Rachel's rope, and then next Tobias. Rachel sprung into action, attacking David. Jake looked at me. I knew he had heard me say that I loved Marco.  
"Jake," I couldn't find the words. I tried to touch his cheek, but he shook me off.   
"Don't talk to me," he said. Not harshly, but just enough to tell me he didn't want to deal with me now. He untied me. I stood up, by the cliff's edge. There was a small river way, way down at the bottom. What happened next was all to fast. David's lion morph was swung through the air and fell down towards the river. But his heavy mass caused me to lose my balance and stumble down the edge. I slipped and grabbed edge of the cliff.  
"HELP!" I screamed. My feet tried to grab a ledge or something, but there was nothing. Instantly, Jake and Marco dove and reached for my hand. I couldn't decide whose to take so I took Marco's gorilla hand and Jake's human hand for support. I climbed up the cliff and stepped back a little too fast. I slipped and sort of fell, but Marco caught me.   
This is sort of like a King Kong thing huh? The big, bad gorilla and the beautiful girl.  
"Beautiful yes, but big and bad? I don't think so." We all looked down at David's body, unconscious at the bottom of the trench. I stood by Marco, Tobias and Rachel were hand in hand, and Jake's hands were in his pockets. Right then, we were zapped back to where this had all started. Back to the barn.  
  
  
  
chapter 9  
_______________________  
  
I was at school. Trying to live my normal life. Or the little normal life I had left. We had all left the barn that night after it all happened, Jake apologizing for everything and to everyone. Especially to me.  
"We need to be alone for a while Jake. We need to separate. These words hurt so much to me right now, I love you so much, but I also love Marco."   
Jake nodded. He knew what I was saying we needed to see what our crazy lives would be like without each other. Jake and Marco would still be friends, I don't think I could tear their friendship apart.   
"Remember," Jake said. He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you always." I nodded and we all said goodbye.  
Now I was at school. Marco had asked me to the dance and I said yes. I think Jake was going with Melissa Chapman, and I couldn't say anything. And even though my love was just blooming for Marco, I still didn't know who I really, truly loved yet.   
  
The End  
  
  
Authors' note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews and opinions are welcome. I don't care if you loved it or you think it stunk. I'm thinking about making a follow up to this story. Or maybe starting an entirely different one. Thanks for reading anyways and I look forward to writing more Animorphs Fan fictions.  
  
-Jessica Blum  
hersheykiss113@hotmail.com  



End file.
